Odor-able Kitty
Odor-able Kitty is a 1945 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. It is notable as the first appearance of Pepé Le Pew. The scriptwriter was Tedd Pierce. Chuck Jones, a co-creator for the character, also credited Michael Maltese with contributing to the character concept.Thompson (1998), p. 240-241 Plot After so much abuse (being thrown out of a store, beat up, shooed from a house), a cat decides he has to do something about it. So thinking that it make things easier, the cat disguises itself as a skunk using paint and smelly substances. The people fall for the disguise and run screaming. After raiding a meat shop, the cat relaxes on a field, happy and full. Unfortunately, its stench attracts the unwanted attention of a real skunk named Henry! The cat runs from him and hides in a tree, which Henry manages to find with ease. The cat runs into town, grabbing a skunk fur to trick Henry into thinking that it is him instead. The cat climbs onto a tall pillar and warns Henry that if he takes one step closer, he'll jump to his death. The skunk doesn't listen, and the cat tosses the fur off. As Henry mourns the death of the supposed skunk, the cat sneaks away. This doesn't work, for as soon as Henry spots the cat, he cuddles it. Continuing to run, a dog believes that the cat is a skunk, and faints when it sees Henry. Finally, the cat disguises itself as Bugs Bunny to fool Henry. A chase ensues. Running is no use as the cat soon finds itself tired and worn out. Henry cuddles with it until his wife and two kids interrupt! Standing in disbelief, Henry claims he was only trying to remove a cinder from a lady's eye, but to no avail. The wife beats her husband with her umbrella. The cat crawls away and removes the paint and smell, realizing that he would rather endure the abuse. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Analysis The film is not part of the typical formula for the Pepé Le Pew series of cartoons, since the character is "unknowingly" attracted to a male cat. Most of the films in the series are "Picaresque stories of seduction and sexual conquest or its failure". Part of the film's twist ending is that Pepé is revealed as an American skunk who fakes his French accent. Given the theme of a married man/skunk attempting the seduction of another male, Ken Jennings suggests this film could be of interest to queer studies. Jennings sees the cat as a cross-dresser.Jennings (2008), p. 7 Availability *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 2: Firsts *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 2: Firsts *VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes ''VHS box set *DVD - ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Four (with optional audio commentary by Michael Barrier) *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best Trivia * Pepé is known as Henry in this short. He would not get his name until For Scent-imental Reasons. * Bugs Bunny makes a cameo near the ending, but this is only a costume. * In this cartoon, Pepé has a wife and two children. This is the only time Pepé is married; in all other cartoons he is a bachelor. * Unlike all other cartoons where Pepé's French accent is genuine, in this cartoon his French accent is faked. * In this cartoon and Scent-imental Over You, Pepé lived in America instead of France. * This is the last cartoon to have the PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS at the ending and RELEASED BY WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC. * A mouse resembling Hubie makes a cameo appearance in this cartoon, running out of the butcher's shop yelling "SKUUNKKK!!!!" when the cat (disguises as a skunk) enters the butcher's shop. References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Pepé Le Pew Category:One-shot shorts Category:One-shots Category:One-shot films Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animation by Robert Cannon Category:Animated by Robert Cannon Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:1945 Category:1945 films Category:1945 shorts Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Films Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Pepé Le Pew shorts